Inflatable production packers are inflated by opening a spring-compressed poppet valve that allows fluid to inflate the packer element. When the preferred pressure is reached, the poppet valve closes and traps the inflation pressure within the element. Deflating the element depends on the particular mechanical design of the packer. For example, the packer may use a rotate-release system in which the workstring is pulled up and rotated to deflate the element. In contrast, a pull-release system requires the workstring to be pulled up with an appropriate force to shear releasing pins so the element can be deflated.
A straddle packer injection tool has inflatable straddle packers to isolate a section of a borehole downhole so fluid treatment can be applied. This tool requires manipulation of the tubing/drill pipe to function—i.e., to inflate the packing elements, lock in the element pressure, open frac ports, close the frac ports, and deflate the elements. When the tool is to be set multiple times downhole, the tool needs to revert back to an initial condition so it can be set again. As expected, functioning this tool multiple times downhole can be challenging.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.